Better Left Unsaid (Ectober Week Day 4)
by IAmThePhantomX
Summary: Ectober Week! Day 4: Dissection. Is it necessary for some people to learn the secrets of a unique being. Weill it bring greater good for both, or just for one? One shot.


**DANNY PHANTOM Ectober Week  
DAY 4: DISSECTION**

* * *

**"BETTER LEFT UNSAID"**

* * *

_Heartbeats._

_Beeping sounds._

_Bright lights._

_Small cables._

Danny moaned as his eyes slowly opened. He moved his body softly, while he tried to figure out all the things around him.

"Wha… Where am I?" He groaned and felt a slight pain on his chest. He rotated his head around and saw lots of tubes strangled on the ceiling. "I'm in the hospital, aren't I?" The lamps above Danny is directly shining on his face.

The sound of a beeping electronic machine echoes across the room. Danny raised his hand and saw a tube connected to a bag marked "For Testing". He looked around to see what really is going on. To his left were jars of glowing liquid-like elements, labeled as "Ectoplasm" and bearing the names of ghosts, such as Skulker, Vlad and Freakshow. To his right were charts and various writings about ghosts, ectoplasm and their significance to the world.

Danny slowly moved, but he felt a slight pain on his chest. He felt his chest with his palm, and noticed that there were uneven things. When Danny unbuttoned his polo shirt, he was horrified to see his body:

Deeply cut in half, and stitched back together.

"Oh no!" Danny screamed. "What has they done to me?!" As his scream emanated across the facility, two men dressed in white barged in quickly. "What is happening in here?"

When Danny saw the faces of the two men, he entered into a frenzy of rage. "You… WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MEEEE?!"

Blasts of energy fled from Danny's fists, sending them to the Guys In White and smashing them into the metal walls. "What did you do to me?" He yelled.

"Finally. After all these years of attempts, we have captured you." One agent said. The other one added, "We have learned a lot from you. Your ghost half, your human half, even your Fenton Ghost Portal. Now that we have all the information we need, we can make our own ghost-human hybrids!"

"We can create an army of Danny Phantoms to use in different things. Army, businesses, even basic help and assist."

"WHAT?" Danny was shocked by the GIW's ambitious plans. "You can't simply make a million of me with… whatever you got from me!"

"We can now." The GIW showed Danny a vault containing all the information they have retrieved from him. Medical operations, records and samples are stored in the vault. "And our team of experts shall do this for us."

"You…" Danny growled. "will not ever use me for your government's ambitions!" Even though Danny's chest is still vulnerable, his ghostly wail sent the GIW and other personnel slamming into the metal walls. Suddenly, a vehicle came crashing into the glass walls and stopped in front of Danny.

"Danny!" Everyone came out of the Fenton RV. Danny was so happy and relieved to see his parents, Jazz, Tuck and Sam. Tuck asked, "Man, are you all right?"

Sam hissed, "Isn't it obvious, Tuck?"

"I'm all right, guys…" Danny slowly fell down to the solid floor as his chest felt more pain. "It's too… painful…"

Sam said, "Come on, we need to get you out of there-"

Danny interrupted her. "It's all right if you leave me in here. This facility will self-destruct in a few minutes."

"But Danny!"

"Listen to me, Sam. The world must not know of my secrets. These secrets must be destroyed now. It's for the greater good. I will die with them."

"Danny!"

"Leave now, Sam." Danny kissed Sam one last time before everyone left. As the Fenton RV moved away from the facility, Sam watched the facilities explode. "Danny…" was the only word she could ever say.

THREE DAYS LATER…

"…all personnel were killed by the explosion at the Government's ghost research facility, except for the Guys in White, who had narrowly escaped."

Sam was watching news, but his heart still cannot accept the fact that Danny was gone. But suddenly, a news sparked hope for the Goth Girl.

"However, the remains of what the government call Test Subject 24579 cannot be found or identified. The government says that TS24579 was in fact the half-ghost superhero Danny Phantom."

"Wait." Sam whispered to himself. "If they cannot find Danny, then he must have escaped!" Sam quickly took his jacket and ran outside, making her way onto Fenton Works. But when she arrived there, the Fentons said that Danny was not there, nor did they find his body.

Depressed and shattered, Sam walked into Danny's room. Tears fell down her face. She looked at all the pictures hanging on his wall, including their family photo, his rocket drawings, and his picture with Sam.

Sam cried herself to sleep in Danny's bed, squeezing his favorite plushie and whispering, "I love you Danny." Suddenly, Sam felt a cold sensation is her skin. "How are you, my love?"

Sam turned around and was shocked to see that… it was Danny! Sam's tears went off again, as she hugged the Ghost Boy with all her might. "Danny… I thought… you were…"

"You wouldn't believe what happened, Sam." Danny said. "I just gained another ghost power. I can heal myself and other ghosts!"

"What?" Sam couldn't believe. "That's impossible."

"It is now." Danny smiled as he gazed at Sam's amethyst eyes. "I love you so much."

Sam gave back the love and said, "I love you too."

After a sweet kiss, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

_**THREE DAYS LATER…**_

"It has been confirmed. Danny Phantom is alive. But the mystery behind his quick and regenerative healing is yet to be discovered. Or should it be kept a secret for the greater good?"

Sam turned off the television as Danny arrived at her home. "Sam! Ready to go to school?"

"Yes, my sweetie!" Sam exclaimed.

The two walked to school, their hands holding and swaying, as they exchanged pleasant words and thoughts.

* * *

**I AM NICKSTER. I AM THE PROBLEMATIQUE ONE. I AM THE PHANTOM X.**  
**#044**

**Danny Phantom - ECTOBER WEEK DAY 4 DISSECTION**

* * *

Hello! This is Phantom X a.k.a Nickster! Here is my story for Day 4 of Ectober Week!

You might be wondering why I don't have fanfics for Day 1, 2 and 3? Well, I made them into videos! I cosplay as Danny Phantom and presented the fanfic as a video! Isn't that cool?

So check out my Tumblr page: .com - I hope you know what this means!

So, this fanfic also has a video! It's in my blog! Now I'm not sure if I will be able to make fanfics for Day 5, but I'm sure that there will be a video for Day 5!

So, HAPPY ECTOBER WEEK, Phandom!


End file.
